


Reconnaissance

by d2fmeasurement



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d2fmeasurement/pseuds/d2fmeasurement
Summary: Alice convinces FP to take an opportunity to get close to Clifford and snoop around Thornhill.





	Reconnaissance

When FP heard a knock on his door, he stood up and stumbled over to it. He slowly grinned. “Hello, Alice. What brings you here at this late hour?”

“It’s 7:30,” she informed him.

He frowned down at his watch. “Mmm still. You’re making a house call. That’s fun.” He sat down and smirked at her.

“I’m not here for that,” she said. “Nor will I ever be. That said, I do have a proposition for you.”

He waited with interest.

“I happen to know that on occasion Clifford Blossom likes to indulge a desire for male companionship.”

FP laughed and said, “Well, that’s a very fun fact, but what does it have to do with me?”

“This weekend grandma Blossom, Penelope, Cheryl and Polly are all going to a spa,” Alice said. There was obvious pain in her voice when she mentioned Polly’s name. “Which I’m sure means Clifford wants his… male bonding time. I talked to the woman who runs the service he uses. In exchange for me not exposing her business, she’s willing to send in a spy for me. Someone who can look around Clifford’s house and report back.”

“If you want someone to tell you that you’re an evil genius, I’m happy to do it,” FP said, giving her a little smile.

“No, I already knew that,” she said. “The thing is, being a respectable woman living in a respectable community, I don’t know many people who could believably pass for an escort. But, I do know one person who’s clearly fallen on very hard, very desperate times.”

FP’s eyes widened and then he laughed. “Jesus,” he said, shaking his head. “I can’t believe I actually have to say this but, no, Alice, I will not prostitute myself in order to be your spy.”

“Why not?” Alice asked.

FP raised an eyebrow, feeling like he shouldn’t have to dignify that with a response.

“My daughter is locked up with those weirdos and I have no way of checking on her,” Alice reminded him, her voice getting desperate.

FP softened. “Listen, I know plenty of guys through the Serpents who’d be happy to take that job and double happy to find whatever dirt you need on the Blossoms. I can set you up with someone…”

Alice shook her head. “I need someone I know I can trust.”

FP looked at her with surprise.

She rolled her eyes and said, “Don’t be too flattered. I think you’re a huge sleazeball, but I don’t believe you’d ever let anyone hurt my kids.”

FP nodded a little. “You’re right about that. But, there’s a fundamental flaw in your plan, Alice. I think most guys who hire escorts want someone who, you know, has some experience with having a dick in them.”

“I’m a journalist. It’s my job to read people,” Alice said. “Please don’t insult my intuition.”

FP stared at her. He wasn’t sure if she was bluffing extremely confidently or really sensed something about him, but either was he was amazed.

“You’ll get all of the money from Clifford, obviously, plus I will personally double it as long as you follow all my instructions in retrieving information from that house,” Alice told him. “Think about what a difference that could make for your family.” She looked around the empty home. “You do want to be able to take care of your family, right?”

FP gave her a warning look.

“I’m just wondering. I know I would do anything for my kids. Would you?”

 

 

Clifford opened the door of Thornhill and looked over FP appraisingly. “How old are you?” There was clear disapproval in his voice.

“You know, men who only want to be with much younger people are just insecure,” FP told him as he entered the house. “A real man can appreciate an actual adult.”

Clifford closed the door behind FP and looked at him curiously. “You’re awfully rough around the edges,” he said. “And you’ve got a mouth on you.”

A big part of FP wanted to just walk out the door. But, he didn’t want to leave all that money behind now. “I make up for it with wild enthusiasm,” he assured him.

“Take off your clothes,” Clifford instructed.

FP pulled all his clothes off.

“Turn around,” Clifford said. FP started to turn, but Clifford grabbed his arm, stopping him. “Did you just roll your eyes at me?”

FP hadn’t even realized he’d done that. He shrugged. “You’re just really bossy,” he said.

“I’m literally your boss for this weekend,” Clifford told him. “Do you understand that?”

FP shrugged again.

Clifford laughed. “Listen, Mr. Jones,” he said. When he saw FP’s look at surprise at hearing his name, Clifford said, “It’s a small town. I know you and your situation. I admire you doing what you have to do in desperate times. But, if you’re going to do this, you have to actually commit. This weekend is something I’ve been looking forward to for a long time and if you’re not fun to play with, I won’t hesitate to replace you.”

FP started kissing him aggressively. Clifford kissed back. FP pushed Clifford against the wall as he started kissing him even harder.

Clifford pushed him away. “Baby boy,” he said sternly. “I love that enthusiasm, I really do. But, don’t be aggressive like that.”

FP looked at him uncertainly. “People usually like it.”

“Yes, I'm sure that rugged manly man thing you’ve got appeals to a lot of people,” Clifford said, nodding. He ran his hand down FP’s face. “But, I need you to do something different for me, okay? I need you to be my sweet baby boy, can you do that?”

FP’s jaw tightened.

“Can you do that?” Clifford asked again. “Or do I have to send you away?”

“I can be your sweet baby boy,” FP murmured.

“Good,” Clifford said. He ran his hand down FP’s naked body. “I need you to be a sweet baby boy and I need you to be something of a little bitch. Can you do that?”

FP nodded, staring at the floor.

“Say it,” Clifford said.

“I can be a little bitch,” FP murmured.

Clifford smiled and patted his ass. “Good. Turn around.”

FP turned around. Clifford took out a permanent marker and started writing on FP’s ass.

“What are you writing?” FP asked.

“Just my initials,” Clifford said as he put the cap back on the marker. He squeezed FP’s ass. “As a reminder of who this belongs to for this weekend.”

FP stared at the floor, wondering how he’d get through an entire weekend of this.

“Do you want to have a drink?” Clifford asked.

“God, yes,” FP said.

“Oh, is that the key to getting you to be fun?” Clifford asked.

“It certainly can’t hurt,” FP said.

He followed Clifford into his billiards room. Clifford grabbed a bottle of scotch out of the bar. He looked from the bottle to FP and smiled. “You know, I paid more for this scotch than I did for you. Isn't that funny?”

FP smiled tightly. “Hilarious.”

Clifford poured two glasses and sat down. He pointed at the floor by his feet and said, “You can sit there.”

FP said down by his feet. Clifford handed him the glass with one hand while he petted his hair with the other.

FP chugged it down quickly.

“Wow, you know how to put those away,” Clifford said. He took a small sip of his own glass, then gave the rest to FP. “Here.”

FP drank that down too. He set both empty glasses down.

“You feel any more relaxed?” Clifford asked, rubbing his back.

“A little,” FP said, leaning back against his hand.

“Get on your knees,” Clifford said.

FP turned around and got on his knees. He started unzipping Clifford’s pants.

Clifford laughed and said, “Not yet, sweetheart. It’s cute that you’re so eager, though.”

“Why’d you want me to get on my knees?” FP asked.

“Kiss my shoes,” Clifford said.

FP stared at him.

“It’s a simple request,” Clifford told him.

“Well, I’m not doing it,” FP said. He knew he was being ridiculous and he had no leverage, but he couldn’t bring himself to give Clifford that kind of satisfaction.

Clifford glared at him. “Do it before I count to three or I’m kicking you out the door. One… two…”

FP felt a little rush of excitement as he got an idea. “I told you I’m not doing it,” he said. He saw the anger in Clifford’s eyes but ignored it. He pouted and said, “You said I was your sweet baby boy but you’re being so mean to me. Are you mad at me, daddy?”

Clifford looked at him with surprise. He wondered for a second if FP was mocking him, but FP just sat there, pouting. He slowly smiled. “I’m not mad at you,” he said.

“Then why would you ask me to do that?” FP said. “You’re being so mean.”

Clifford hesitated. “Daddy just likes it when you’re obedient.”

“I’ll do whatever you say,” FP said, completely bluffing because there was no way in hell he was kissing Clifford’s shoes. “But, it makes me sad when you’re mean.”

FP could see Clifford melt and it took all the restraint he had not to smirk.

“Come up here,” Clifford said, patting his lap. FP moved into Clifford’s lap. Clifford kissed the back of his neck. “Daddy’s sorry,” he said.

“Can I have more scotch, daddy?” FP asked. “Please?”

Clifford put the bottle against FP’s lips. FP finished it off, feeling delighted by what a pushover Clifford actually was. “Thank you, daddy,” he said. He smiled and asked, “Was that really worth more than you’re paying me?”

“It was,” Clifford said.

“And you gave almost all of it to me,” FP said, smiling.

Clifford looked at him sternly. “Yes, but I don’t want you to get too spoiled, okay?”

FP smiled playfully. “But, I like when you spoil me.”

Clifford laughed affectionately and shook his head. He unzipped his pants and took his dick out. “Go on,” he said.

FP got on his knees on the floor and started sucking on it. He’d never blown a guy who he didn’t like before. There was a surprising pleasantness to it. He didn’t have to worry about any emotions, he could just get caught up in the soothing feeling of sucking a dick. He almost forgot there was a person attached to it.

“Mmm,” he said happily, bobbing his head and sucking hard.

“You’re such a good boy,” Clifford said breathily, petting his hair.

FP kept sucking on it until Clifford pushed his head away. He came all over FP’s chest.

“You made a mess,” Clifford told him.

“I’m sorry,” FP said.

“It’s okay. You just need a bath,” Clifford said, standing up. FP stood up and followed him.

 

Clifford started running the bath. As he waited for the tub to fill up, he looked over FP. He smiled. “Do you have any idea how cute you are?”

FP smiled. “No. How cute I am?”

“You’re the cutest boy in the whole world,” Clifford said, cupping his face affectionately. He patted FP’s ass.

FP stuck his ass up a little.

“Okay, it’s ready,” Clifford said.

FP got in the tub.

Clifford started washing his body. “You really love sucking dick, don’t you, sweetie?”

“Mmhmm,” FP said.

“Can you say it, please?” Clifford asked.

“I really love sucking dick,” FP told him.

“Good boy,” Clifford said, running a wet hand through FP’s hair.

He grabbed a towel. “You ready to get out, baby?”

FP stepped out of the tub. Clifford rolled up his sleeve and pulled out the stopper. Then, he started drying FP off. “You’ve got a great body,” he said.

“Thank you, daddy.”

“Put your hands on the sink, please, baby boy.”

FP rested his hands on the sink and stuck his ass up.

Clifford finished drying him off and tossed the towel aside. He patted FP’s ass.

“I want to look at your asshole,” he said.

“Go ahead,” FP said.

After a second, Clifford said, “That’s very cute.”

He grabbed a condom.

“For an old guy, you can really get it up a lot,” FP said with a laugh.

Clifford frowned. “Excuse me?”

“Nothing,” FP said quickly.

Clifford spanked him hard.

“I’m sorry,” FP said.

Clifford spanked him again. “You’re a real disobedient little shit, aren’t you?”

FP felt like there wasn’t a good answer to that so he stayed silent.

Clifford spanked him harder. “Aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” FP said. “I’m sorry, sir.”

“Why do you have to act out like that?” Clifford asked, running his hands over FP’s ass. “Why can’t you just be good?”

“I just want your attention,” FP said.

“That’s cute,” Clifford said. He kissed the back of FP’s neck. “But, you’re going to start behaving better, right?”

“Yes, sir,” FP said. After a second, he asked, “You’re not too mad at me to fuck me, are you?”

Clifford grinned. “No, baby, I could never be that mad at you.”

He undressed and put the condom on.

“Are you ready, baby?” Clifford asked.

“Yeah,” FP said.

Clifford started pushing into him.

FP closed his eyes and groaned. It had been a long time since he’d been fucked. “God, that feels so good,” he said breathily.

Clifford grinned at FP’s sincere enjoyment. “I’m glad you like it.” He started jerking FP off as he fucked him.

FP groaned as Clifford started fucking him harder.

“Who’s daddy’s good boy?” Clifford asked in his ear.

“I am!” FP said breathily.

“Yes, you are,” Clifford said. “Yes, you are.”

FP moaned as he came.

Clifford held his come-covered hand up to FP’s mouth. FP eagerly licked it clean.

Clifford pushed deep into FP and came hard. “God, you’re a good lay,” he said happily. He slowly pulled out and then threw the condom out.

 

 

Clifford held onto FP tightly as they fell asleep. It felt nice being held by someone, even if it was an evil millionaire who didn’t give a shit about him.

Once FP was sure that Clifford was asleep, he slipped out of his bed. He went down to the entry room where he’d left his jacket and grabbed his phone. He took thorough photos of Jason’s room and Clifford’s home office, then put the phone back in its place in his jacket pocket.

When he returned to the bed, Clifford stirred. He frowned. “What were you doing up in the middle of the night?”

“Just taking a leak,” FP said. “Do I need to ask your permission for that?”

Clifford grinned. “That’s not a bad idea,” he said.

 

“These are good,” Alice said after she’d looked through all the photos. “Very helpful.”

“That’s all you have to say?” FP asked. “You cannot begin to imagine how much you owe me after this.”

“Thank you, Forsyth,” she said sincerely. She gave him a kiss. He expected it to be a quick thank you kiss, but she really made it last.

When she pulled away, FP tilted his head at her. “What was all that? I mean, I liked it, but… you’re more into me now?”

She shrugged. “Maybe I’m just into the idea that I have the power to pass this around all over town.” She squeezed FP’s ass on the word ‘this.’

“You’re a strange, bird, Alice,” he said, smiling at her with amazement and curiosity. “But, for the record, you do not have the power to pass it all over town.”

Alice shrugged. “It seems like I do. Thanks again, Forsyth.”


End file.
